


A (Wrong) Choice of Word

by luckytwentyfive



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not daddy kink I swear, Protective Stephen Strange, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckytwentyfive/pseuds/luckytwentyfive
Summary: Tony finally opens up about Howard but Stephen attempt of comfort sort of backfired."Daddy?"





	A (Wrong) Choice of Word

 

Stephen is doing his best during this stay. It wasn't the first time he sleeps at Tony's penthouse but this time it feels different.

 

They are in the middle of watching Doctor Who, which he hopes has infinite number of episode so Tony can stay by his side forever. However, Stephen is more intrigued in Tony who finally opens up.

 

Stephen told stories about his life, started _weeks_ ago but Tony seems hesitant in giving his. He did share his but ones that are far from personal. It is okay though, he understands Tony's trust issues.

 

And he sort of enjoy Tony responses to his stories. The other is always open in giving personal reassurance with his concentrate gaze, soft touches, and silent kisses.

 

Today is different.

 

Tony began talking about his parents minutes ago.

 

He talks lovingly about Maria, who he loves very much.

 

And Howard.

 

"I have a genius father, you know. He expected me to _prove_ that it comes from genetic."

 

"You remember that time when I drop the hot coffee mug you gave me?"

 

"I was not supposed to do that, he assured it by handing me tubes of chemicals so my hands are _immune_ from every kind of condition."

 

"It all backfires after Afghanistan though."

 

Then the time when he was locked with equipments.

 

The one he was forbidden to go to Jarvis' burial because he needed to make an unmeaningful presentation to some boarding members.

 

How his father refused to pay ransom for him despite the kidnappers warning of breaking bones of his 7 year-old son.

They did break his fingers, nose, and two ribs. Stephen inquired for that one. Which was apparently a regular occasion.

 

By the time Stephen hears the "Starks men are made from Iron" quote and he decided that's it.

 

"Shit, Tony." He speaks frustratedly.

"Seriously, man can shade a few tears, buckets even. People aren't meant to bury the feeling of sorrows. We accept them and turn the misery to be even stronger. No-not purposely start the suffering."

 

Tony looks down. Stephen regrets his choice of words.

 

Tony just opened up to him, his reaction was unacceptable.

 

"No, Tony, love, I wasn't angry. I just can't accept someone treated you like that. You are a genius Tony but with a kind and brave heart. I wish I can show you how a proper father should treat a child as great as you."

 

"A father should show his love with both words and action. Shit, if I were him I would baby you non stop. And on top of that making sure you eat at least twice a day."

 

Suddenly, Tony bursts out laughing.

 

"Wha-What did I say wrong?"

 

"No," stifling his laugh, he manages to say, "It's just," he looks at the confusion in Stephen face and began another round of laughter.

 

Finally, after he stops, stomach hurts from laughing.

 

With cunning eyes, he eyes Stephen. Arms propping in the other's thighs.

 

"You could you know."

 

"What?"

 

"Be my Daddy."

Stephen chokes.

 

 

"But you sort of already are tho. With all that nagging."

**Author's Note:**

> crack or more? idk


End file.
